camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LukeHeartfillia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Arthur.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:49, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Philanahembree :). The archers are Apollo's shock troops. Apollo is probably the fourth most powerful god behind the big three. Zeus gave him more power than all of his other children. They aren't just Apollo's group, their Zeus' group as well. They are also deities of order (which is what Apollo is the god of, not just Zeus). They do have weaknesses, Medusa, a lack of sunlight can be back for their healing power, decapitation. Well I do need some help on this wiki, do what you can. I only have a few sentences on a lot of the pages because I had so many ideas for characters and just wanted to put make them before I forgot. Thanks, Philanahembree.16:56. Could we make some changes to your Arthur Williams character. The archers are good guys, they don't bully people, they're better than that. He really comes off like a lunatic when he says going to defeat them. What does that mean, he wants to kill them all? I feel like your making the archers out to be bad guys. Philanahembree 21:56 The archers are basically considered gods, order dieties, they're the strongest, fastest demigods in the world. They can't be hurt by magic. But getting back to Arthur, it says the archers are his enemies, why? So what your saying is the archers aren't his enemies, he just doesn't have a good relationship with them. The archers of Apollo I created is what I created. Maybe it's best I take the page down. I just took the archers page down, feel free to make the hunters of Apollo your way :) Just make them your way. I've had my archers on this wiki for a while now and I've wanted to take them off here, now I have. I'm making a new wiki where I can make a story around them. Chow. Ummmmm, no, I'm not. That's fine, you don't have to. I'm bored of this wiki, I'm just gonna make my own. And...........that's about it. help creating an article Hi! Nobah Dee here. i'm just wondering how you created the template for the character box you use. or do u just use one that's already there? i'd like to create a character but i'm not sure how. Thank you! Nobah Dee (talk) 20:32, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! Nobah Dee (talk) 20:37, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Can I get your opinion on Maury? I will add her history later; I have other stuff to do that's not online :) Nobah Dee (talk) 21:19, July 20, 2015 (UTC) No problem. Mihawk Moha :) I'm fine, sorry. There's just been LOTS going on. I try to be on as often as I can, but things happen. Thank you for adding categories! Nobah Dee (talk) 00:36, July 23, 2015 (UTC)